


For the Good of the General

by Xhat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Genre: Mild Gore, Other, Reader Insert, Spoilers, hux deserved better, third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhat/pseuds/Xhat
Summary: [Spoilers for The Rise of Skywalker]Hux’s eyes lifted up and towards the officer, and though his sneer dropped into a deeply etched frown, the spark in the depth of his irises belayed his appreciation. Never would he voice that aloud: someone of his stature and position, bowing down and thanking this officer profusely for obeying his orders? No, they were to be loyal to him – not to the Order, or to that damned Kylo Ren. No, only him.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader, General Hux/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	For the Good of the General

Echoing off into the cold, steel hallways were a single pair of footsteps, belonging solely to an officer of the First Order. Back straight and shoulders back, the officer made quite sure that their appearance was up to standard: their uniform was clean, pressed flat without a single wrinkle to be seen. The teal band tied tight around their upper right arm revealed their status as a senior officer – recently acquired, actually – and those that they had crossed paths with earlier were quick to move out of their way.

Upon coming to a particular door, the officer raised their hand to the numeric pad, fingers typing in the passcode as they had done hundreds of times before. So far, everything had been according to plan: Supreme Leader Ren had gathered intelligence in relation to something of importance, and had since set off towards his goal. Not that they were disloyal to the cause of the First Order, but the fact that Ren was constantly after goals of… personal importance was a bit of an annoyance. _‘How could he dedicate himself to our cause when he’s out and about, merely searching for that which benefits himself?’_ The officer was left to ponder about such an issue.

Tearing them out of their thoughts, the pad let out a beep. Huh? That was certainly new. Had they entered the wrong code? No, that couldn’t be right – they’d done it just the other morning, and the key had worked.

In a robotic, monotone voice, it prompted, “Voice recognition activated: please state name and rank.” Followed by another beep, the pad’s small screen blinking a dull red, signalling that it was ready for whatever the officer had to throw at it. Ah, so that was it. The Order had installed voice recognition, perhaps to secure their systems further. After incidents with rebel forces, it was a good idea, especially in regards to this particular room. Highly sensitive information, written on paper - not on datapads - to ensure its security.

No matter, they had the proper credentials. Leaning closer to the speaker so that the system wouldn’t have to prompt you again, you were quick to state your information. “[Your Name], Senior Officer serving under General Hux.”

It took a moment or two, but with the credentials confirmed, there was a distinct hiss as the doors slid open. Without much thought, [Your Name] stepped through, though they fell abruptly into the stance of saluting an officer of higher ranking.

“General Hux,” the officer started, voice betraying the surprise that had arose. “My apologies for barging in. I didn’t expect you to be here.”

The man at hand, one Armitage Hux, spun on the balls of his feet, face blank and devoid of emotion. If anything, there was a hint of annoyance, but that was typical of the General. However, given how the officer had been under Hux for some time, they were spared from a verbal lashing. Instead, they were greeted with a quirked eyebrow and an odd look.

“Likewise, Officer [Your Name].” The General’s voice was closed, guarded. This prompted quite a bit of wariness. Although Hux was known to speak in clipped tones, he had long since grown comfortable with the officer – at least, as comfortable as one could be in the Order. In fact, they hadn’t heard that tone in a while. Hux’s eyes seemed to narrow, and with confident steps he strode towards [Your Name]. “What business brings you here?”

The officer’s stance seemed to straighten even further, if it was possible. Having been startled, it took a few moments for them to even think of what they were to say. This entire situation was unusual, to say the least. “I’m here to retrieve some data for the Supreme Leader, when he arrives back at base.” Before they could even think of questioning Hux in kind, an open drawer to their immediate left caught their attention. What was this?

Faster than they could comprehend, the words came flowing from [Your Name]’s mouth. “And those are restricted dossiers,” Realizing what they had done, there was an audible intake of breath. “Even for you.” There was no turning back now. With rumors of a mole amongst the Order circling, it didn’t take too much thought to but two and two together. But Hux, of all people? They couldn’t believe it. He had been so ambitious, so dedicated to climbing the ranks; leaking information would collapse the entire system.

Top lip curling up into a displeased sneer, the General moved swiftly, the drawer rattling as he slammed it shut. His mouth gaped, possibly to yell at you, or to admonish, or perhaps to condemn you to a fate worse than death. But, yet again, the officer interrupted him.

“I understand.”

It was beginning to make sense now, even in the slightest of inclinations. For as long as [Your Name] could remember, General Hux had always been unhappy with the state of affairs within the First Order, especially with the recently instated Supreme Leader. Kylo Ren and General Hux simply did not see eye to eye. Then, it was the Supreme Leader that Hux was after. Even if the system collapsed, even if Hux lost his place in the Order, it would all be worth seeing Kylo being torn to pieces. The officer had seen their share or rivalries, and the contempt between Kylo Ren and Armitage Hux was palpable.

Hux’s eyes lifted up and towards the officer, and though his sneer dropped into a deeply etched frown, the spark in the depth of his irises belayed his appreciation. Never would he voice that aloud: someone of his stature and position, bowing down and thanking this officer profusely for obeying his orders? No, they were to be loyal to him – not to the Order, or to that damned Kylo Ren. No, only him.

So, chin inclining in the barest of thanks, Hux let out a light sigh. “Officers such are yourself, [Your Name], are rare. Let’s keep it that way, shall we?”

With a resolute nod, you agreed. “Happy to comply, General. This revelation will not find its way beyond this room. Your secret is safe with me.” Hand moving to hover it above their heart, the officer steeled their will. “You have my word.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still reeling from the fate that our beloved General met-- this was written on a whim, and is likely to be the only chapter. However, if this receives some attention, I can see myself continuing!


End file.
